Olefin polymers containing building blocks derived from 4-methyl-1-pentene (hereinafter may also referred to as “4-methyl-1-pentene polymers”) are typically produced using so-called Ziegler-Natta catalysts, a class of catalysts composed of transition metal compounds and organoaluminum compounds (see Patent Literature 2). They are also produced using metallocene catalysts, according to some reports (see Patent Literature 1).
As the polymers that exhibit high heat resistance as well as superior transparency, gas permeability, chemical resistance and releasability, 4-methyl-1-pentene polymers are finding a variety of applications, such as in medical devices, heat-resistant wires, heat-resistant dishes, and removers. For their low surface tension, 4-methyl-1-pentene polymers are particularly used in releasing films and waxes (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
When 4-methyl-1-pentene polymers are used for these purposes, 4-methyl-1-pentene polymers synthesized in bulk by a polymerization reaction may be used. The bulk polymers may be blended with other resin. In some cases, the bulk polymers or their blend with other resin are pelletized or molded into desired form (e.g., film) where necessary. The bulk polymers may be oligomerized by heating. The oligomers may be blended with other resin or may be molded into desired form. All of these approaches are preferable for reduced production costs.
Powder resins that have a high melting point and low surface tension have heretofore been required in such applications as mixing partners with sinterable powders, more specifically in compositions for porous sintered materials or metallurgical compositions. In some areas, amide resin powders or other powders are chosen as powdery resins to be blended with sinterable powders. Such resin powders, however, have the risk of generating odor when pyrolyzed during a sintering process.
Moreover, machining of resin commonly entails the generation of dust called machining chips. It has been required in the art to make effective use of such machining chips without being disposed of as waste.